Użytkownik:Omnikronnfull
Ogólne Po wielu miesiącach wreszcie się zbieram. Mam na imię Mikołaj, mieszkam w Krakowie. Wkurzają mnie ludzie z Youtube, jak niektórzy z tej wiki. Nie cierpię fanonów zaczynających się, że mąż, biednej dziewczyny, spłonął tragicznie w pożarze... No ludzie. Ileż tego można? Do rzeczy, poprawiam literówki i błędy ortograficzne. Jestem żywym przykładem tego, że jeśli dyslektyk i dysortografik MOŻE nauczyć się pisać. I czytać bardzo dobrze. Jestem fanem serii Assassin's Creed, mimo iż jest to że jest to Call of Duty, w wersji historycznej. Gry w ścisłej czołówce: 5.Assassin's Creed-powiedziałem że ulubiona? Nie mam do niej tyle sentymentu jak do pozostałych tytułów. 4.Age of Empires II/III- podejrzewam, że nie każdy będzie wiedział co to jest. A więc zapraszam do podróży w przeszłość i zapoznania się z tym tytułem. 3.Sims 2/3-jedna z moich ulubionych gier. I tak lepsze niż 4. 2. Team Fortress 2-jedna z ulubionych gier, na którą mam chwilowo, dobrowolny zakaz. 1.Spore z dodatkami-najukochańsza gra. Gra w którą grałem NAPRAWDĘ dużo. I kiedy mówię dużo, mam na myśli 3-4 lata. Szkoda, że podupadła. Jak widzicie na górze mojego profilu, w zakładce ,,Ulubione wiki" widzicie Call of Duty i Kraina Grzybów wiki. W CoD wiki, musiałem naprawić tak rażącą literówkę, że... Powinna tam być jeszcze Creepypasta wiki, ale to inne konto. Kraina Grzybów Wiki? Moja ulubiona strona na facebooku, jestem posiadaczem paru gadżetów ze sklepu. Coś jeszcze o mnie? Jestem dużym marudą. Z rzeczy których nienawidzę to... Lista rzeczy których nienawidzę *Francja-tchórze, zdrajcy, nędzne szumowiny. Nie ufam żadnemu z nim, nikogo (nawet twórcą Assassin's Creed) nie lubię. *Brazylia-głupi, biedni kopacze piłki wydających pieniądze na jakieś pierdoły, zamiast najbardziej potrzebujących. Sama nazwa tego niby-kraju doprowadza mnie do furii. *Ukraina-banderowcy, Wołyń. Ich bezczelność przyćmiewa jedynie ich ubóstwo i to, że powinni być Rosją. *Rosja-przerośnięta Syberia, dzicz i kraj z praniem mózgu. Nienawidzę tamtejszych graczy, jak ich prowokatorów. *Unia Europejska-ZSRR. Mówi ci to coś? *Muzułmanie-كيف يمكنك أن لا تحب الإسلام؟ *Minecraft-za dużo tego syfu na Youtube. *Słabe Creepypasty (czyli 99%)-...nie trzeba tłumaczyć? *Rap-za dużo przekleństw. *Hip-Hop-j.w *Piłka nożna-najgorszy sport ever. Nudny jak cholera, kibole. Za dużo tego w TV. *Koszykówka-j.w, nie umiem grać. *Siatkówka-j.w ciągle w to gramy *Głupie fanony-nie trzeba tłumaczyć? *Wandale-... *Wielka Brytania-tchórze, zdrajcy. Gorzej jest zaufać Brytolom niż menelowi na dworcu. *Skandynawia-الكثير من المهاجرين *Komunizm i socjalizm-,,...raz sierpem, raz młotem czerwoną hołotę" *rasizm-'NIKT' nie ma wpływu na to kim będzie. * Idiotów, wierzących w najgłupsze teorie spiskowe, *i tak dalej. Tych rzeczy NIENAWIDZĘ. 15X dłuższa jest lista rzeczy, których nie cierpię. Ale znacznie krótsza jest lista rzeczy które ubóstwiam. Lista rzeczy które lubię/kocham *Polska-mój kraj *Holandia-legalna eutanazja, co jest ciekawym rozwiązaniem stanu wegetatywnego. Są całkiem mili. *Metal-bynajmniej nie satan metal i heavy metal *Blind Guardian-\m/ najlepszy zespół \m/ *USA-nie potrafię powiedzieć czemu. *Izrael-wspaniały, silny kraj. *Kapitalizm-najlepsze rozwiązanie dla wszystkich krajów. *Moja dziewczyna- <3 *Cracovia-ulubiona drużyna *Hokej-ciekawy sport, lepszy od piłki. Lista zainteresowań *seryjni mordercy-są zwyczajnie fascynujący. *polityka geograficzna-nevermind *gry komputerowe-nevermind *Assassin's Creed-druga miłość, momentami silniejsza. *programowanie-nevermind *żydzi (kultura)-'NEVERMIND' *historia-WWII Charakterystyka ...pan od informatyki nie uczył żeby nie dawać swoich danych w necie? W takim razie wracaj do IV klasy! Informatyka Używam Opery i Linuxa. Nietypowo? Idealne do hakowania stron małych userów internetu... Just joking. Hakuje strony moich kolegów, ale jest to dziecinnie proste-autorskie strony. Musze też powiedzieć, że hakowanie to dłuuuuuuuuuga praca. Więc nauczenie się Wiki kodu nie wystarczy. Wacz Dogsy i amerykańskie filmy też na wiele się nie zdadzą. Ale pamiętaj! Zawsze. Uważaj. Na. Swoje. Konto i dobre relacje ze mną. W czym jestem dobry Dobrze zrzędzę. Nie, nie żartuje. Ale jestem dobry w innych rzeczach. Na przykład-hokej-jedna z niewielu rzeczy w której jestem bardzo dobry. Jestem najlepszy w klasie w jeżdżeniu na łyżwach i ogólnie lubię zimowe sporty. Jestem początkującym programerem, grafikiem i kompozytorem. Mój tata jest informatykiem w banku, więc mam zawodową pomoc. Moją pasją jest historia II wojny światowej. Uczę się dobrze, ale nie jestem kujonem. Mam dobrą pamięć i uczę się sporadycznie ( no chyba że egzaminy ).-[[User:Omnikronnfull| Omnikron ]] dyskusja 14:14, gru 31, 2014 (UTC) Osiągnięcia *Maruda roku-zrzędź przez 20 minut na cokolwiek. *W imię ostatniego cara- Posiadaj imię ostatniego cara. *You shall not pass-nie przepuść żadnej bramki w hokeju *Ukryte przeznaczenie-obejrzyj wszystkie odcinki ,,ukrytej prawdy" *Hatikvah-הימנון של ישראל (בראבו לתרגום של גוגל) *Oh, say can you see-pojedź do Usa *Son of Sony-stań się fanboy'em Sony *Szkołę ukończono x2-obejrzyj całą Szkołę na TVP *Ekskjus mi, włer i can baj dis nju gejm from Jubisoft?-Power level of English- 99 procent *Die Mine-nienawiść do Minecraft większa niż do Brazylii *Wybór drużyn- wybierz Cracovie.